chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dale Gilliam
Biography Europa Dale "Gill" Gilliam was a UNSC Marine that accompanied the crew of the UNSC Ponce de Leon in its exploration of Mobius' solar system. He was brought on mainly as security, but also because he was a guard for Miles Prower as he tagged along for the mission. Gilliam accompanied Drs. Eugene Wei , Richard Garrett , Qek Moq Tea as well as Prower as they explored the alternate universe' Jupiter moon of Europa on December 2nd, 3234. Gilliam didn't accompany the men as they did their experiments. Later, the group discovered a facility known as the Twilight Station , a facility that appeared to predate Mobius' bombardment 12,000 years prior in 8761 BCE. Gilliam did not accompany the group inside as he insisted being a beacon to the dropship that brought thr group down to the moon's surface. communication within the facility was not possible with the outside world, so he acted as a conduit. For upwards of a few hours Gilliam remained on the surface of Europa keeping watch for any signals. Gilliam rendevouzed with the research team as they bolted out of the facility shortly before chunks of Europan ice blasted into the sky as something exploded in the facility. Gilliam was unfortunately oblivious to the horrors that Prower and the men who accompanied him experienced. Perhaps it was for the best. Mabia Following the events on Mobius' Europa, Gilliam accompanied the crew of the PDL in a new mission. The ship was tasked to see if the nearby star systems were identical to those in Earth's own universe. The first they checked was Alpha Centauri , which was home to a major colony in Gilliam's home universe. The answer was all that and more. Alpha Centauri b not only existed in this version of the system, it was inhabited. The Human offshoot race of Overlanders had colonized this world after leaving Mobius following their defeat in the Great War. On December 12th, 3234, Gilliam arguably became the first Human to interact with an Overlander in hundreds of years when he tackled a man named Bodare and demanded to know who he was. He proeeded to the surface to speak with the colony's head of state, Colin Kintobor - brother of Julian Kintobor , Doctor Robotnik. He answered questions about Earth and told Colin about his position as a Marine. Even here in the place where the Mobians' former enemies lived, he was protective of Miles Prower. It was clear that he wanted to protect him as a friend, but he also wanted to follow orders. Dale remained behind on Mabia with other members of the PDL crew as both a security guard for the scientists as well as a source of information that could be questioned by the Overlanders. He didn't have much time to say goodbye to Prower, but was able to impart that he remained a friend to the young Mobian. Personality Gilliam was the sort of man who projected a strong exterior, but let his guard down when he got comfortable with someone. It was clear that he had a deep sense of loyalty to people that he trusted, but was of average intelligence. There were some things that he didn't understand, but despite this, Gilliam had some great knowledge about cultural things concerning Humans. He was also something of a teacher as he introduced Miles Prower to the concept of shaving and informing him that not all Humans had short hair and that they had many different hair styles as Miles didn't know many people outside of military service. He could become aggressive when provoked and was known to use strong language when mad. He kept an even temper, even when startled, on any other occasion. Trivia *Miles borrowed his razor after Dale taught him about shaving. Prower then proceeded to cut himself several times with the blade, left small bald passages on his chin, and dulled the blade. Tails expressed concern that Dale would 'kill him' when he found out. Category:Human Category:UNSC Category:Military Category:Character Category:Earth